Old prejudice
by Kate4DracoWeasley
Summary: Basically this is a story where Ron is the deserving main character and Harry Potter is the ungrateful best friend. Draco makes an appearance because no story is complete without him and I name a character after myself because I'm a total retard. YAY.
1. The hot, the ugly, and the dumb

Ronald Weasley and his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, sat alone in a spacious carriage on the Hogwarts Express. They were due to start their fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry which they had been attending since the age of 11.

Ronald was tall with vibrant red hair, sexy hazel eyes, cute freckles and a well-defined body. By all means a hottie, Ron attracted the eyes of nearly every female he passed, even Professor McGonagall, his transfiguration teacher. Although plenty of girls – and boys – would gladly go out with him if he asked, Ron remained single. Also, he never boasted about his looks or charm as Ron was a kind, modest, empathetic boy.

Quite the opposite of Ron was Harry; Harry was a short, ugly, attention seeking, gender-confused teen who closely resembled a blast-ended screwt. Like Ron, Harry was dateless but unlike Ron, not by choice. Every girl – and boy – Harry asked to go out with him would run away screaming, completely repulsed. However much Harry claimed Voldemort murdered his parents; they actually died of disgust when they saw their son's revolting face. The doctor and nurse of the birth, Frank and Alice Longbottom, were driven to insanity by the mere sight of his backside which contained a deformity of five butt cheeks. Although his hideous face won't kill anymore, Harry is still the grossest looking thing you ever did see, and his personality isn't very favourable either.

Hermione was an average looking girl who was so dumb that she threw away the guitar her parents bought her because it had a hole in it.

While Ron and Hermione engaged themselves in a passionate conversation about how old Dumbledore must be, Harry, being the anti-social asshole that he is, payed no attention to his friends but instead on what new lie he ought to make up to gain popularity.

"Um, well, we've known him since first year so he has to be at least….," Hermione counted on her fingers, "……..three years old," she finished dumbly.

Being the good friend that he is, Ron did not comment on the idiocy of Hermione's words but instead hastily changed the subject. "Mum got me new robes, see?" he gestured towards his breath-taking body unfortunately covered by black material.

"Yum, you look really sexy," replied Hermione drooling down her chin.

"No he does not!" shouted Harry in rage, suddenly paying attention. He was extremely jealous of Ron's exceptionally good looks and harboured a not-so-secret crush on Hermione.


	2. Is it okay if I sit here?

Before Ron or Hermione could respond to Harry's rude and totally untrue outburst, the door of their carriage slid open to reveal a Slytherin girl with long brown hair and eyes exactly the same hazel as Ron's.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" she gestured towards the empty seats in the carriage.

"But you're Slytherin!" exclaimed Ron in surprise. Slytherins never became friendly with Gryffindors; the two houses were enemies as a rule.

"Oh," she said in a mask of anger, "If I'm not good enough to sit here, I'll go find better company!" She swiftly turned to leave, her left foot disappearing into the hallway.

Feeling a bit ashamed of his Harry-like outburst, Ron quickly tried to redeem himself. "Wait," he managed to croak out before she finished closing the sliding door of the carriage, "When I said…I didn't mean…Well, I did but...You don't have to…um…I thought…Well…You can sit here. If you want to. That is."

The Slytherin girl frowned uncertainly but took a seat close to the door.

"Excuse me?" exclaimed Harry rudely looking at Ron, "You're going to let some slutty Slytherin girl into our carriage without so much as a second thought? All Slytherins are bad news! Look at Voldemort, he murdered my parents!"

Ron looked down the end of his nose at Harry. "Stop being such a prejudice prick Potter! And don't start that Voldemort crap in here, we all know how your parents died. Voldemort is a kind, friendly muggle rights worker and it will do you no good to criticise him!" he shouted, then added as an afterthought, "And don't call her slutty." Ron continued to glare at Harry with a stare that would melt butter.

"Fine!" shouted Harry stubbornly as he strutted out of the carriage, much in imitation of his father.

Harry, Hermione and the Slytherin girl sat in awkward silence until twenty seconds later, Harry strutted back into the carriage (obviously realising he wasn't going to get a seat anywhere else as naturally everybody hated him) and claimed rather pathetically, "It's the girl or me."

Hermione looked anxiously at Ron, waiting to mimic his decision in the vain hope that this would make her more attractive. Ron looked at Harry as if he was an idiot (which he was). Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, ignoring the Slytherin girl completely, with a defiant but still deathly ugly expression on his face. The Slytherin girl looked at Harry with disgust, disbelief, and slight amusement.

"Thanks for the hospitality," she hissed at Harry as she left the carriage, this time permanently.

Harry was gleeful but just a tad scared, though he would deny it if anyone asked. Ron was thoughtful and as per usual Hermione was thoughtless. She stared blankly into space as Ron and Harry continued to think completely opposite thoughts about the Slytherin.


	3. About time Draco came into the story

A significant amount of tense silence filled the carriage until Harry, being the tactless fool he is, burst out, "Well you can't really blame me for that! Slytherins!" He shook his bulbous head in disgust.

'You didn't need to be so rude Harry! She just wanted a seat," said Ron aggressively.

Harry laughed humourlessly. "She just wanted a seat," he repeated, "You actually believed that poorly thought-out lie?"

Ron frowned. "And why would she lie about needing a seat?"

"She's a Slytherin, Ron! She was probably spying on us for Draco." Harry spit out Draco's name in distaste.

"Just because she's a Slytherin, it doesn't mean she-"

Harry interrupted Ron, "When have you ever met a remotely nice Slytherin? Trust me Ron, they're all the same. She's bad news. Stay away from her."

Ron sank back into his chair, "I suppose you're right," he said defeated.

Hermione smiled to herself. She hadn't really understood some of the big words Ron and Harry had used in their argument but she was glad Ron had stopped defending some other girl.

The remaining train journey for the three friends became increasingly awkward with a silence Hermione feebly attempted to overcome with no success.

Ron was not trying to be rude or disagreeable with his silence, he was just deep in thought.

However, Harry was not responding to Hermione because, although he had a pathetic unreturned crush on her, being sick and twisted as he is, he still loved to watch her struggle to make unintelligent conversation.

When at last the train came to a stop, Ron, Harry and Hermione rushed off onto the platform to rid themselves of the intoxicating awkwardness, but all groaned in unison when they realised they still had the horseless carriage ride before they reached the castle.

While he hoisted himself into a carriage after Harry and Hermione, Ron caught a glimpse of the brown-haired Slytherin girl climbing into a carriage herself. Ron stared at her, wondering. Why else would she ask to sit with them if not to spy for Draco? Or maybe she really was just looking for a seat. Not all Slytherins had to be bad.

Just as Ron was thinking this, he noticed who she was sitting next to, a Hufflepuff! And they were chatting and laughing like, like friends. Ron had thought Slytherins were the prejudice ones, refusing to talk to anyone who wasn't pureblood and hated muggles, but maybe that girl was right, maybe Gryffindors were the prejudice ones for not even giving Slytherin a chance.

Ron hadn't noticed he was still staring at the Slytherin until she happened to glance up and catch his eye. Ron was ready for a scowl, or at least a cold shoulder after what had just happened but instead the girl just raised her eyebrows and smiled friendly at him before turning back to her friend.

Too late, Ron realised he hadn't even smiled back, just stared dumbly with his mouth open. What must this girl think?

He pondered whether to run over and talk to her before the carriages started moving but a voice disrupted his thoughts.

"Kate. Kate!"

Looking around, Ron spotted Draco running to the carriages, calling for some girl named Kate to save him a seat. Ron watched as Draco's muscular physique glided across the tracks to Kate.

Draco reached the carriage and lifted himself up but to Ron's horror, the carriage Draco Malfoy had climbed into was that of the Slytherin girl he had been thinking about all evening. He could now put a name to the face; Kate.

Draco and Kate look so chummy sitting together, Ron thought resentfully. Then in a panic, he realised this must mean Kate was spying for Draco before. He turned away from them; he didn't want to see any more.


	4. Sorting, sluts and a new teacher

_* * *_

_Look at me,_

_I'm a shitty old hat._

_But I'll tell you the truth,_

_Yes, I'll tell you that._

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_If you're a slut or whore._

_Those Hufflepuffs are so desperate,_

_And easy to get down on the floor._

_Or maybe into Ravenclaw,_

_But don't at all be proud._

_Those stupid nerdy Ravenclaws,_

_They're boastful and loud._

_If you get into Slytherin,_

_I take myself off to you._

_You're so god damn hot,_

_It's you we all want to screw._

_Lastly into Gryffindor,_

_What makes those jerks tick?_

_Everyone thinks they're perfect,_

_That it makes me truly sick._

_I'll help you decide,_

_If you give me only your head,_

_And tonight you'll be satisfied,_

_When you go to bed._

Applause erupted in the Great Hall as the Sorting Hat finished its yearly song marking the beginning of the house sorting for the puny first years.

The usual slut coughs followed the new Hufflepuffs and loud booing was issued for the new Ravenclaws. The first year Gryffindors received a stony silence while the Slytherin first years were greeted with highly appropriate wolf-whistling.

After every first year had been given their house, the Great Hall was suddenly filled with any number of amazing food dishes, but Ron couldn't even enjoy the feast because he was too occupied glaring over the chicken drumsticks at Draco Malfoy and Kate sitting together on the opposite side of the hall.

Hermione was shoving in her mouth whatever she could, as fast as she could, as well as stuffing any other food she could find into her plastic-lined, magically bottomless handbag.

Harry, on the other hand, was trying to chat-up some Hufflepuffs across the aisle because everyone knows Hufflepuffs are easy. Unfortunately for Harry, though, the Hufflepuffs turned away from in disgust, because no girl is easy enough to go out with anyone as revolting as Harry Potter.

"Ahem, ahem," began Dumbledore, causing total silence amongst the Hogwarts students, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts everyone, especially you of the male variety." He winked. It wasn't a secret that old Albus Dumbledore was gayer than a Hannah Montana re-run on a Saturday morning.

Dumbledore continued, "I'd like to announce that professor Sprout has taken leave again for the same period of 9 months so-"

"Slut," coughed a Ravenclaw loudly.

'Well, she is head of Hufflepuff," laughed his friend.

A lot of sniggering followed until Dumbledore cleared his throat again.

"Ahem. So we have a new replacement teacher for Herbology this year, Miss Sexton, who will be arriving tomorrow morning. I'd also like to mention to first years that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden, I would have thought it was obvious but some students are a little slow." Dumbledore paused to glance at Harry before finishing his speech with, "Enjoy the rest of the feast."


End file.
